


One Day at a Time

by sam_gamgee



Category: Wilby Wonderful
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a few of the characters coped after "That Day", as everyone started calling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instead of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531423) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



That Day +1

Sandra knocked gently on the door jam and Dan turned to look at her. She cautiously entered and licked her lips before nervously putting the bouquet of flowers on the bedside table. "I, uh, wanted to come by and see how you were doing. And to thank you for helping out Emily last night."

Dan furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry, I didn't do-"

"I know, not *technically*, but if Duck wasn't so taken by you, *he* wouldn't have been there and, well," She stopped and smiled. "When you get out, I want you and Duck to come over for dinner."

 

That Day +2

"I think we should rebrand ourselves as the freaks' hangout," Emily commented. "So many people go to the Loyalist, we gotta brand ourselves somehow."

"And how would you propose we do that?" Sandra asked with a laugh as she put on a new pot of coffee.

Emily shrugged, looking down. "I dunno – it was just a thought."

Sandra put her arm around Emily's shoulders. "It's a good thought. But we need to think it through some more. And not tell Irene." They looked at each other and giggled as Duck entered. "What can I get you?"

He smiled. “Coffee, black.”

 

That Day +3

Dan looked around the video store and sighed. He didn't relish unpacking everything again. The door squeaked and he turned to see Emily enter with two cups from Iggy's and a paper bag.

"Thought you could use some help," she said, setting everything down and hopping up on the counter. "And I wanted to get away from my mom for a bit."

"This place was barely breaking even before," he commented.

"As awesome as indie movies are, maybe do half indies and half new releases? At least, you know, to get people in here."

“It could be something, I guess.”

 

That Day +4

Duck was starting to question whether bringing Dan back to his place had been the best idea. He loved the guy, no question, but he'd been on his own so long that having to make allowances for another person was just... odd.

Scratch that – he was starting to question if moving in together right away was the best idea. But then Dan would look at him and he knew there was no question – there was no way he could live without him. And then he'd set out to find a way to show him. Hoping, one day, for a kiss.

 

That Day +5

Sandra smiled, seeing Duck and Dan come in. "Welcome, welcome. What can I get for you boys? The usual?"

They nodded and sat at the counter, Irene glaring at them before going back to staring out the window, and Duck automatically turning towards Dan. "I'm surprised she hasn't left," he said, when Sandra put down two coffee mugs.

"But then where would she get all the juicy gossip?" Sandra replied conspiratorially and they laughed. "You're looking well, Dan."

"Thanks," he replied with a small smile. "How're things going with this place?"

"Good – I may even turn a profit next month."

 

That Day +6

Emily entered the refurnished video store and looked around approvingly. "Hey, Dan," she yelled into the back.

"Be right out," he called, entering with a stack of movies. "I took your advice and should be getting more popular movies next week. Thanks for that – the few people I told seemed happy about that, this being the only video store in the area."

Emily nodded. "The one by the mall sucks. Yours is better, even with all the indie stuff. Did you want some help?"

"Meaning 'I want to veto everything you want to keep'?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey! A joke!"

 

That Day +7

It's been a week since "That Day" as they're calling it and Dan's been staying at Duck's place for most of it. It's odd, at first, since they're in some sort of weird limbo. Dan knows Duck's interested and he's interested back, but he doesn't know how to show it.

And he really wants to.

He wishes he was as demonstrative as Duck, even in the privacy of his – their? – home. Maybe one day it'll come as naturally to him as Duck. Until then – Duck enters and smiles his special smile for Dan and everything is right in Dan's world.

 

That Day +8

Duck goes out to the Watch to collect his thoughts. He needs to figure out what he wants so he knows how to talk to Dan about their relationship and what Dan wants. He’s interrupted by footsteps and someone sitting down next to him. He glances over to see Dan.

"I'm sorry," Dan says after a moment.

"For what?" Duck asks.

"For not being," he waves his hand between them. "So demonstrative."

Duck shrugs. "It's okay. You're not ready for it yet."

"But I want to be."

Duck leans against Dan, who doesn't pull away, and figures it's a start.

 

That Day +9

Sandra turns the corner and heads down the next aisle, checking her list as she goes. She's not sure how it's happened, but over the past week, she, Emily, Dan, and Duck have taken to eating together practically every night.

She's always told Emily what she's making for dinner at breakfast, but since "That Day", at some point – either when Duck and/or Dan comes in for coffee, or if Emily pops over to the video store, there'll be a counter-offer of what *they're* making and they’ll decide who’s cooking. She loves it – it feels like they’re turning into a family.

 

That Day +10

Emily headed into the Bargain Giant, intent on returning the items Taylor had bought her. (And thankful she hadn't taken the tags off when she tried them on.) Store credit card in hand a few minutes later, she headed further into the store to look around.

"Fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice broke her mental debate over a shirt.

"Hey, Duck," she said, smiling. "How's it going?"

"Good. You and your mom are coming over tonight, right?"

"Yep."

He started walking. "We need to discuss Wilby Days."

She laughed. "You're nuts!"

Calling over his shoulder, “Rainbow balloons are festive!”

 

That Day +11

It's been almost two weeks and Dan is finally starting to feel comfortable in Duck's house. More than he'd ever felt in any other house and that scares him. A lot.

Duck comes home from work and immediately jumps in the shower. Dan makes up his mind and waits in the bedroom. When Duck exits the bathroom, towel around his waist, Dan carefully corrals him, not sure where to put his hands. Duck looks at him confused – until Dan leans in and gently kisses him. Duck grins into the kiss.

“Hey,” Dan says shyly afterwards.

Softly, Duck replies, “Hi yourself.”

 

That Day +12

Duck can't get the memory of Dan kissing him out of his head the next day and he knows he's wearing a goofy grin. Because his boyfriend kissed him. Well, he guesses he's now his boyfriend. Or he will be soon. Or something.

He's glad he's doing an easy job, because his thoughts are elsewhere most of the day. Like showing Dan how much he’s loved. Or coaxing another kiss from him.

Things haven't been this good in a long time and he's going to be careful as hell to not jinx it. Because Dan –Dan truly is something special.

 

That Day +13

"So what's going on with you, Dan, and Duck?" Deena asked as they ate lunch at the Loyalist.

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked, taking a sip of her soda. (It's purely a fact-finding mission to see how she's improved.)

Deena leaned in. "Well, you know how people like to talk and the three of you do make a weird... pairing. If you get my meaning."

Sandra laughed. "Nothing's going on. You should know better than to trust Irene. You and Mackenzie should come over one night for dinner with us."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Why wouldn’t it be?"

 

That Day +14

Emily sits on the rocky Watch and looks out over the water, wondering what the draw of the place was. Sure, it was private and peaceful, but there were a lot of better places to go for practically everything. But it wasn't hard to understand that when you're pushed out of all the other places, you'll take what you can get.

Since she isn't talking to Taylor, and Mackenzie's hardly talked to her, most of her places are off-limits right now. Which leaves the Watch, really, when she wants to get away. She likes the additions to her family, but…

 

That Day +15

Dan looks over the books for the video store again. And his numbers add up correctly. Again. It's not much, but he's actually made a profit this week. He's fairly certain he'll lose it next week, but he doesn't care – it's the second week in a row and it's *something*.

He can't help thinking that he must have used up all his bad luck with trying to commit suicide because the past two weeks have been nothing but good. And to make the afternoon even better, Duck stops by between jobs with a bouquet of flowers and a quick kiss.

 

That Day +16

Duck can't help grinning at the festive atmosphere surrounding the first annual Wilby Days. It seems like everyone's come out to either man a table showing off the town or look at the tables. He's taking up half of the table Dan had set up for his video store with information for his own business and they're right next to Sandra and Emily's table for Iggy's, where they're serving drinks and baked goods. He's tied a small bouquet of rainbow balloons to each of their chairs – figuring it was a start. And given certain familiar faces that stop, it is.

 

That Day +17

Sandra entered the video store, glancing at the other customers. "Hey, Dan," she said.

"Hey, Sandra," he replied, looking up from the package he was opening. "I could've brought the movie tonight."

"I know, but I wanted to come pick it up – even if I can't watch it yet, it's still exciting to have it, you know? How's business going?" she asked as he took her video from behind the counter and checked it out.

"Good. Emily's had some great ideas that have really helped."

"I know – same with Iggy's. I think she might go into marketing."

"Good for her."

 

That Day +18

Emily wants to hate helping her mom at Iggy's – long days, this wasn't how she wanted to spend her summer vacation, etc. – but honestly? She loves it. They're slowly building a client base of the "freaks" as her mom and Duck call them – and she's pretty certain Duck has a lot to do with it. And there's always something going on – even if it's Irene barely stopping herself from having a conniption.

She still isn't talking to Mackenzie, but the ball's in Mackenzie's court, so she's not holding her breath. She likes the other kids in this crowd better anyway.

 

That Day +19

Dan is surprised to find he likes going to Iggy's to hang out. The people make him feel welcome and it's an interesting mix of islanders and non-islanders. And they all have something that makes them a "freak", as Duck and Sandra like to call the regulars (and themselves).

He's starting to actually feel like he belongs somewhere. It's scary and fascinating and awesome all at once when he's greeted by numerous people as he enters and the conversation comes as easily as the coffee. He’s been a loner his whole life and feels like he’s somehow won the lottery.

 

That Day +20

Duck looks around the table at Dan, Sandra and Emily and realizes he has something he thought he never would. His own little family. He and Dan are slowly figuring out their relationship and he loves every minute of it. Sandra is an odd mix of older sister and mother-figure, knowing when he needs teasing or advice. And Emily's like the daughter he never thought he'd have.

He takes Dan's hand in his and raises his glass. "A toast," he says. "To making family where you can find it."

"To family," the others repeat with smiles and they clink glasses.


End file.
